walking_dead_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Matty b18
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Walking Dead 2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Wikia Hello. Why are you copying each page from page from the real walking dead wikia? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 23:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Because I am making a new and improved walking dead wikia will you help? Nope, because I am too busy on the other, already better wikia. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 10:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Well could you tell me how to make one of those picture lists of the survivours and the tab buttons (Matty b18 (talk) 18:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC)) I'm sorry I realize why this wiki is wrong how do you deactivate them??? and after my ban runs out on the real wiki are you going to block me again, plz don't I have learned my lesson, aleast give me a chane Why would he help you, you are copying from the REAL wiki, and how is this one improved, you copy all the pages exactly, but without infoboxes.Crosider (talk) 11:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) What harm am I doing by making another wikia plz just tell me the basics - You are copying content from the walking dead wiki and try to take its place,you are basicly recreting the wiki with as only difference you being in charge, and we wont tell you the basics asthat would help you with making a knockoff wikiCrosider (talk) 11:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to take your wikia's place I want to work alongside your wikia all I want to know is how to make the picture list of survivours and the tab buttons pls I don't see what I'm doing wrong We could help each other. - How could you help tthe REAL wiki?Crosider (talk) 11:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Any people that see my wiki I could send to your'se aswell and we could share infomation about characters and pictures of them to each other and will you stop reffering to yours as the REAL wiki plz mine is Real too all I want is a bit of help if you don't want to fine I just thought I could help and I need a bit of help from a good wikia member that is all. How would recreating this one help the first one, and I think peoplle will find us faster than you.Crosider (talk) 11:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) FINE!! If your that bothered make a blog on your REAL WIKI and tell everyone not to help, all I wanted was a bit of help you didn't have to be rude. I wont make a blog cause that would give you publicity, but you are copying info from the walking dead wiki, which is not allowedCrosider (talk) 12:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry I realize why this wiki is wrong how do you deactivate them??? and after my ban runs out on the real wiki are you going to block me again, plz don't I have learned my lesson, aleast give me a chane (Matty b18 (talk) 18:10, November 1, 2012 (UTC)) I'm sorry I realize why this wiki is wrong how do you deactivate them??? and after my ban runs out on the real wiki are you going to block me again, plz don't I have learned my lesson, aleast give me a chane Why have you been vandalizing pages on the Undead Fanstory wiki?Crosider (talk) 16:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) You will be banned on the UFSW as well. Can you take care of that, Crabbit? Kaffe4200 (talk) 19:24, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Did that a few hours agoCrosider (talk) 19:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Walking Dead 2 Wiki Hi Matty. I saw that you said you would like to delete your wiki. Is this true? If so, I have been in contact with Wikia and can make that happen. All you have to do is tell me. If not, you need to include proper attribution to The Walking Dead Wiki since you are re-creating pages straight from there. Here is a link that may help: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content Please get back to me ASAP. Thank you for your time. Axel TWD (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) If I do will I be unblocked from the Walking Dead Wiki??? Because if not I will still remove the wiki but I really want to be aloud to join your wiki again. On my computer I got banned till the 31st of October for voting for myself so I waited it out and I checked after the ban and it said I was blocked till the 31st of January. I asked BanishU why and he said I vandilized The Undead Fan Fic Wiki. I did not do this butmy computer is not password protected and could have been my brother because he knows I've been dieing to join you wiki again, I have now put a password on my computer. As you willl understand this angered me greatly and I went round my grandmothers and used her internet to vandlize the Walking Dead Wiki for wrongly banning me I only edited to pages because I didn't want to damage you wikia beyond repair I just wanted to let out my anger (I understand I was wrong to do so but I was angry that BanishU would not unblock me for something I did not do) I would reallly appreciate it if we can put all this behind us forget it all happened at start a clean slate and hopefully that means termination of my ban, thank you (Yes I would like to delete this wiki). From Matty_b18 Matty- If you really wanted to re-join the wiki you should not have vandalized it in the first place. You said you only vandalized two pages because you just wanted to "let your anger out". Do you understand why we wouldn't want you back? What if something happens again that makes you upset and you vandalize more pages? You are a liability to the wiki and haven proven numerous times that you can not be trusted. Having said that, I would still be willing to talk to the other admins about shortening your ban if you were to delete The Walking Dead 2 Wiki. All you need to do is contact Wikia and ask them to delete the wiki. Here is the link: http://walking-dead-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general Please get back to me on your decision as soon as you can. Thank you. Axel TWD (talk) 19:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) You haven't gotten back to me yet so I have not discussed shortening your ban with the other admins yet. Please get back to me ASAP. Axel TWD (talk) 23:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC)